I and Love and You
by Mrs. Mumford
Summary: "May I have this dance?" She had asked, holding out her hand. Who was he to resist?  Songfic. I and Love and You by the Avett Brothers. Rated for mentions of adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic. Remus/Hermione one-shot songfic. I switched around some of the lyrics. Enjoy. (There is no descriptive, graphic sex, only mentions of it)**

_Load the car and write the note_

_Grab your bag and grab your coat_

_Tell the ones that need to know_

_We are headed north_

Remus Lupin stood, shoulders slumped in weariness, exhaustion, and misery, in the middle of his bedroom. He flicked his wand at one side of the room; clothes flew into a battered brown leather suitcase. With trembling hands, the man pulled on the things he'd worn yesterday. He leaned down and clutched his now-packed bag in one hand and his coat in the other. At the foot of the bed, he could see clearly the witch of his utmost desires. The paper thin white sheet rode low on the curve of her hip, and her loose mousy curls fell gracefully onto her shoulders. Her face bore a small, relaxed smile. Remus shook his head in shame. He couldn't view Hermione as anything but a former student and friend; he wasn't allowed to. Turning away from the beauty on his bed, he trudged downstairs.

_One foot in in and one foot back_

_But it don't pay to live like that_

_So I cut the ties and I jumped the tracks_

_For never to return_

Remus had long convinced himself that it was his duty to leave. He had acted purely on his emotions last night. Hermione could have been maimed or killed, all because of him and his "furry little problem." Her life was at risk every second she was around him. No matter how deeply Remus felt about that strong, fiery, intelligent witch, it would never be enough. _A monster such as I isn't able to love… _He thought bitterly. So, just like that, Remus Lupin disappeared without a word; apparated to some distant city.

_Ah Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

_Are you aware the shape I'm in?_

_My hands they shake, my head it spins_

_Ah Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

With a heavy heart and clenching stomach, Remus found a beat-down motel and rented a room. _I don't deserve anything better_, he thought. He fell like a stone onto the less-than-sanitary bed, rubbing his temples and begging his aching heart to pound steady once more. _I've done the right thing, _he told himself firmly.

_When at first I learned to speak_

_I used all my words to fight_

_With him and her and you and me_

_Ah, but it's just a waste of time_

_It's such a waste of time_

Before last night, Remus couldn't help but compare what relationship he could ever have with Hermione to Harry and Ginny's. Harry and Ginny were nearly the same age, both wizards, and would never hurt one another. Remus, on the other hand, was a werewolf. A werewolf old enough to be Hermione's father, to be exact. And though in his human state he would never lay a hand on her unless it was to stroke; to caress; to love, the side of him that was Moony would never be as gentle as to consider Hermione's safety. Therefore, Remus had deemed the thought of starting something more between them a mere waste of time.

_That woman, she's got eyes that shine_

_Like a pair of stolen polished dimes_

_She asked to dance, I said it's fine_

_I'll see you in the morning time_

The evening before, Remus had attended a dance that Hogwarts had thrown, merely out of boredom. As he leaned against a wall, watching the sweethearts of various ages stumble and struggle about the dance floor, Hermione had approached him. Her dress was a deep, radiant, midnight indigo, following the curves of her body and fanning out elegantly at her long, shapely legs. "May I have this dance?" She had asked, holding out her hand. Her beautiful, deep chocolate eyes had shone and sparkled, daring him to turn her down and daring him to deny the flirtatious game they had been playing. Who was he to resist? With a smirk, Remus took her hand in one of his and put his other on her waist. Hermione's other hand rested on his shoulder, and she gave him a smile. Smiling back at her, Remus began to lead them in a slow dance. They twirled gracefully about the room, not even noticing as everyone's eyes followed them. They only saw each other; earthy brown eyes locked on pale sky blue. The ball slowly diminished as the night went on till there were only a few young witches and wizards left. The pair suddenly stopped dancing and released each other. Hermione's eyes had acquired and intense edge, as if communicating with him telepathically. Her question didn't even have to be voiced before Remus slid his hand through hers and lead her out the door. Not a single thought flitted through either of their heads as they made their way down the empty halls and corridors and into the werewolf's chamber. The only sound that filled the silence was that of their own blood pumping in their ears and their hearts hammering in their heads. The door had barely slammed shut and locked before their lips met in a searing kiss. One thing led to another; clothes were shed, and soon they were passionately making love for hours before falling into peaceful slumber in a tight embrace that allowed nothing between them. When Remus had woken up that very next morning, his thoughts had rushed back to him and hit him like a train, which put him in the situation he was in now.

_Ah Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

_Are you aware the shape I'm in?_

_My hands they shake, my head it spins_

_Ah Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

_Dumbed down and numbed by time and age_

_Your dreams the catch, the world the cage_

_The highway sets the traveler's stage_

_All exits look the same_

Remus lived like this for what could have been days, weeks, or months. He couldn't keep track anymore. He told himself that sometimes you have to make sacrifices, but he wasn't really sure if he gave a shit anymore. Sitting on his bed one day, reading a book he had been through many times, there were three knocks at the door. Three distinct, hard knocks. He set down the book and made his way to the door. Turned the knob. Feeling his jaw drop when he saw who it was.

_Ah Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

_Are you aware the shape I'm in?_

_My hands they shake, my head it spins_

_Ah Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

Standing in his doorframe was Hermione. Her hands were on her hips and her dark eyes were set in a glare. For the first time, he realized she was no longer a bushy-haired third-year. She was a woman. "Hermione." Remus gasped breathlessly. He couldn't restrain himself. Grabbing her waist, the man pulled her into him and kissed her hungrily. As soon as it began, though, it was over, for Hermione forced herself out of his arms. "Do you think you can just abandon me like that, then expect you to be able to mould me like putty in your hands?" She demanded loudly, shutting the door behind her and walking into the room. Remus opened and closed his mouth, finally forming the words, "Why are you here?" Her hand swung and the palm connected with his cheek. _I should have expected that,_ he thought as he rubbed his reddening face. "Ok, I deserved that." He admitted quietly, bowing his head in submissive shame. She kept her steely gaze locked on him. "Yeah, you did." Remus forced himself to stare pleadingly into her eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry. _So, so sorry. _I was trying to protect you- you know exactly what I am, and how dangerous I could be. I really… I regret leaving you. I know how dangerous it is for me to be with you, but to hell with it all. The only reason I left is because I _know _you could find someone better than an old werewolf. And because I-" His words were immediately lost when a pair of lips pressed right against his.

_Ah Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

_Are you aware the shape I'm in?_

_My hands they shake, my head it spins_

_Ah Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

Remus only allowed a few seconds of shock for this to settle in before he was kissing her back with all his passion and all his heartache. Hermione shoved him lightly and they fell onto the bed, their lips still connected. They only broke apart when their lungs screamed for oxygen.

_Three words that became hard to say_

"Hermione, I think I… I think I lo-" The witch lying atop Remus shook her shushed him with a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say it yet. I know you're not ready." She said gently. He frowned in confusion. "I thought you would want a boyfriend who would be able to tell you that they love you." He said. She shook her head, a light smile curling the corners of her lips. "I know what I want, Remus, and I want you. I wanted you the night of the dance, and I haven't changed my mind." She stared into space for a second, and suddenly her deep eyes sparkled with an idea. "I know exactly what to do." Hermione said. Leaning down, she pressed her mouth to her lover's ear and whispered. When she pulled away, a slow smile spread across the werewolf's face. "Sounds like a plan." Remus said.

_I and love and you_

"I and love and you, Hermione." He murmured.

_I and love and you_

Hermione grinned at him. "I and love and you too, Remy."

_I and love and you…_

**There it is! Yeah, maybe it was kind of cheesy, but whatever. **

_**Reviews make me smile :)**_


	2. Attention

**If you liked this story, please go check out the fic I'm writing called Digging Deeper.**

**Whether you have constructive cristicism or praise you'd like to give it, please review.**


End file.
